L'anneau unique, sketch
by La Halfeline
Summary: Et si, derrière ses grands yeux bleus, Frodon n’était pas si innocent qu’il n’y paraissait...?


L'ANNEAU UNIQUE

**30/03/04**

_La Halfeline_

PERSONNAGES

FRODON, jeune hobbit entré dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu après avoir détruit l'anneau de pouvoir dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin.

SAMSAGACE, dit Sam, jardinier de Frodon qui devint son valet et compagnon dévoué pendant sa quête au cours de laquelle il montra une fidélité exemplaire.

_Un intérieur cossu éclairé par une lumière vespérale. Au milieu de la scène, deux hobbits sont assis à une table sur laquelle trône une théière, deux tasses, du pain, un morceau de fromage et une corbeille à fruits. Un torchon est accroché à la chaise de Frodon._

FRODON

Ah ! Comme c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi, pas vrai, Sam ?

SAMSAGACE

Pour sûr, Monsieur Frodon. La Comté commençait à vraiment me manquer !

FRODON, _lui servant une tasse de thé_

Oui, adieu quêtes, exploits et honneurs… Adieu courses éperdues, orques brutaux, nourritures elfiques rationnées et reptations à travers la terre brûlée… Adieu abîme flamboyante, adieu grand œil, adieu anneau…(_Frodon, maladroit, fait déborder la tasse de Samsagace_.)

Excuse-moi ! (_Il essuie à l'aide du torchon_.) Il faut à présent retourner à notre ancienne vie.

SAMSAGACE

Eh oui… Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ce bon vieux jardin de Cul-de-Sac, mes fleurs et mes patates douces ! Je vais tâcher de m'occuper d'elles et de les faire s'épanouir à nouveau avec tout mon amour. Et lorsqu'elles seront à point, je vous les préparerai en frites, à la vapeur, en purée ou en gratin, à moins que vous ne les préfériez en salade, en robe de chambre ou alors…

FRODON, _pensif_

Tu crois en l'effet nocebo, Sam ?

Samsagace s'arrête et considère son maître avec un air passablement déconcerté.

SAMSAGACE

Plait-il ?

FRODON

Est-ce que tu penses qu'une croyance illusoire peut conduire un puissant à la ruine ?

SAMSAGACE

Ma foi, tout dépend de la croyance, je suppose… Les puissants ont tous leur point faible, m'est avis… Pourquoi cette question ?

FRODON

Rien, oublie ça…

SAMSAGACE

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce que vous avez accompli, Maître Frodon.

FRODON, _indulgent_

Je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans toi, Sam, toi qui m'a par maintes fois sauvé de la déchéance, permettant par là-même l'accomplissement de cette tâche !

Sam hésite, puis lui prend la main.

SAMSAGACE

Oh, vous savez, ce n'est point pour la tâche que je me suis battu. C'est pour vous, Frodon.

Frodon le fixe, il semble troublé.

FRODON

Merci pour ton aide et ton dévouement sans pareil.

SAMSAGACE

Tout le mérite vous revient, Monsieur. Vous avez lutté avec une opiniâtreté exceptionnelle, corps et âme. Vous avez gardé la foi jusqu'à la fin, vous avez résisté au venin qui empoisonnait votre cœur, vous vous êtes battu pour garder la flamme du bien en vous et vous avez réussi ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, Frodon paraît de plus en plus mal à l'aise et tente de retirer sa main.

FRODON

Tu sais, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, mon bon Sam…

SAMSAGACE_, ignorant la remarque_

Je vous aime, Maître.

FRODON

Oui tu m'aimes, comme tout le monde. Jamais je n'avais reçu tant d'honneurs et d' égards et je dois dire que je ne me sens guère à l'aise avec les révérences. Il ne me sied point que les gens m'aiment, Sam, cela me rend coupable.

SAMSAGACE

Vous avez toujours été discret, Monsieur Frodon.

FRODON

Sache que discrétion est mère de succès. Il n'y a qu'à constater la manière dont à été menée à bien ma victoire, notre victoire…

SAMSAGACE

C'est vrai. Qui eût cru que deux pauvres hobbits de la Comté réussiraient là où la plus grande armée aurait échoué ? Je revois encore le grand œil fou de Sauron s'embraser, Barad-dûr s'effondrer et tout le Mordor s'effriter et se réduire à néant tel un gâteau sec… C'est une étrange fatalité que tout ceci ne soit régi que par d'aussi petites choses, sauf votre respect, Maitre Frodon…

FRODON

A qui le dis-tu ! Mais il suffit parfois d'être confronté à sa plus grande hantise pour être complètement déstabilisé… Et la phobie de Sauron était de voir son anneau détruit. Le pouvoir, toujours le pouvoir… Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, le pouvoir rend faible car il crée un talon d'Achille monumental à celui qui en dispose...

Samsagace finit sa tasse de thé et la repose d'un geste franc en lâchant une expiration de satisfaction sonore.

SAMSAGACE

Bon, je vais vous laisser vous remettre tranquillement de toutes ces aventures !

FRODON_, complaisant_

Entendu.

Ils se lèvent et marchent vers une sortie de la scène. Tout à coup, Frodon rattrape son jardinier par le bras.

FRODON

Sam ! Merci encore.

Il l'étreint avec un sourire jubilant.

SAMSAGACE 

Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur Frodon. Au revoir.

Samsagace sort. Frodon reste quelques instants immobile. Puis, il s'avance vers le devant de la scène. Seule une lumière pâle éclaire son visage où une lueur machiavélique brille au fond de son œil bleu. Il sort de la poche de son gilet un anneau large et doré et le regarde.

FRODON, _pour lui-même_

Merci encore, Dame Galadriel, pour ce leurre « en cas de besoin ».

_Et, brusquement, Frodon disparaît de la scène._


End file.
